New Threat
by Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx
Summary: Bella is in danger because Victoria cooks up a plan to destroy her again, but what will happen when there's a new threat to the Cullens and he's got Alice? Set after Edward yells at Alice for not seeing that newborn! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**-Set after Edward yells at Alice for missing thee newborn vampire in Eclipse-**

**Edward POV**

"**ALICE!" I yelled at her from upstairs. She was here in a flash.**

"**Yes, Edward?" she looked worried.**

"**It's all your fault!" I growled. She bit her lip and bowed her head in shame.**

"**Yes, I know! I am so sorry Edward!"**

"**You're not sorry!, You would have been trying harder if you were sorry! Bella could have been killed because of you!"**

**She flinched at these words. Then Jasper was by her side in a flash, feeling the anger and no regret coming of me and Alice!**

_**Edward, how dare you say that? You think she doesn't feel regret for what she missed? It was an accident Edward!**_

"**No it wasn't Jasper!"**

"**And you know that how? All what you've been concentrating on was your human.**

**Edward growled. Alice stiffened beside me. I put an arm around her waist. **

_**You think she did it on purpose? **_

"**Yes, it was on purpose, of course it was! Can't you tell she is trying to get a brake from all these visions? She wasn't trying hard enough!"**

"**Yes, of course she has, you have her watching the Volturi, Victoria, your human's Every move and trying to see past the werewolves, you're asking too much of her!"**

"**I'm trying to keep Bella safe, Jasper! I bet you would do the same for Alice if she was in trouble!""If you care so much about Bella, Edward, you would change her so she could take care of herself and all of us wouldn't have to waste out time protecting her, JUST CHANGE THAT DAMN HUMAN!"**

"**NO, I DON'T WANT MY GIRLFRIEND TO BE A SOULLESS MONSTER LIKE YOUR'S IS!" Jasper growled.**

"**NOW YOU" I pointed my finger at Alice "You go watch the Volturi, and what Victoria is deciding, oh and try to see past the werewolves to see where Bella is and what she's doing!" she nodded and turned around, about to go. Jasper grabbed her wrist**

"**No!" he growled at Edward.**

"**It's fine, Jazz, I have to make up for the mistake I made!"**

" **No Alice, that wasn't your fault, so you don't have to do anything!" then he pulled her back and put his arm around her shoulders.**

"**Yes, Alice is right, Jasper. She has to make up for that mistake she made that got Bella ALMOST KILLED!" Alice flinched again and I chuckled. Jasper growled again.**

"**You're taking advantage of her Edward! She can't do everything for you Edward! She has to have some time to herself!" **

"**IM NOT!" I growled at him and her at the same time. Alice was looking extremely uncomfortable not speaking a word during the time while I am arguing with Jasper.**

"**Just go Alice! DO what your were made for, a tiny psychic that is good for nothing!"**

**She turned around again but Jasper was holding her back.**

"**I said No Edward!" **

"**It's not up to you, and if Alice doesn't go right now…."**

**Jasper POV**

"**It's not up to you, and if Alice doesn't go right now…." Edward started. He raised a hand looking at Alice. Before he managed to meet his hand to her face, I pushed Alice behind me and grabbed his arm and twisted it then pushed him inside his room. I looked at Alice.**

"**You okay?" **

"**Yeah!" I grabbed her hand and walked down the hallway with her behind me!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV

I feel miserable. My best friend Bella almost got killed because I wasn't trying hard enough. My Jasper and Edward had a fight. And Edward hates me. I sometimes hate life.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing! Just Edward hates me!"

"Alice, listen to me it's not your fault what happened and Edward has no reason to hate you!"

_Soulless monster, like yours!_ Edward said that. YUP, he called me a soulless monster. That's what he believes we are.

"Jazz?"

"Yes?""Mind if I go on a walk alone? I just need a break!"

"Sure, just back soon and not too far. In fact you can't get out of my emotion feeling range area thingy!""Kay, though that made no sense!" I laughed and he joined in.

"HEY, NO LAUGHING AT THE TIME THAT BELLA ALMOST GOT KILLED BECAUSE OF ALICE!" Edward shouted from his room. We both rolled our eyes.

"Bye Jazz!"

"Bye! I jumped out the window and ran toward the forest.

I ran for a while. It felt good to have the breeze blowing in your face and through your hair. It felt good to just get out of the house for a while, not have to pay attention to all the chaos going on at the moment. I stopped inside a tight area with tree's everywhere. I breathed in deeply. At first I enjoyed the fresh air, but then a scent came in and spoilt everything. I didn't recognise that scent. All I knew was that it was a vampire, somewhere nearby. Why didn't I get a vision about this vampire? I realised I haven't got any visions lately…strange…

Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed my waist from behind, I was about to scream when he cut me off by placing a white hand of my mouth. I squirmed but his grip just tightened. He started to drag me through the forest. I didn't know who he was, I didn't see his face.

_EDWARD EDWARD PLEASE HELP, I KNOW IT WAS MY FAULT FOR THE NEWBORN VAMPIRE INCIDENT, BUT SERIOUSLY I HAVENT GOT ANY VISIONS TODAY OR YESTERDAY PLEASE HELP!_

My thoughts screamed at Edward. I didn't know if he was listening but I hope he was. He wouldn't help me anyways.

_EDWARD PLEASE!_

Edward POV_EDWARD EDWARD PLEASE HELP, I KNOW IT WAS MY FAULT FOR THE NEWBORN VAMPIRE INCIDENT, BUT SERIOUSLY I HAVENT GOT ANY VISIONS TODAY OR YESTERDAY PLEASE HELP!_

Alice's thoughts were screaming at me. She was in trouble. I don't care. But Bella would. She would hate me if something happened to Alice and if it was my fault.

_Edward, what's wrong. I can hear Alice's emotions and they are terrified and there is someone else, who has angry and evil thought, do you know what's happening?_

Jasper was asking me. I marched out of my room and into his and Alice's without knocking.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"All that I can hear is her pleading for help!" Jasper's expression looked pained.

"We have to tell the others!" I said.

"This is all your fault!"

"I know! I shouldn't have said that!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

The mysterious vampire was dragging me to a car. A SUV. I was thrown in the back while he stared at me blankly. I felt a little fuzzy and I was out. Unconscious.

~ Few Hours Later~

I woke up and my arms were aching. I was laying on something hard. I tried to get up but my wrists were chained to a table or something.

"…god…"

I heard a chuckle from the corner of the room. I looked up and he was sitting in a chair right in the corner of the room. He had black leather gloves on and also a ski mask.

"What the fuck?" I shouted as he stood up.

"Now, now no need to be so feisty, Mary-Alice Whitlock!"

"Cullen!"

"Don't you like being called your husband's last name?"

"You know Jasper?" He walked closer to the thing I was laying so helplessly on. He nodded.

"Oh, yes I know him, my best friend during the time at Maria's army. Until he killed my mate! Now I come back for revenge!"

"Peter?" I asked I bloody well hope that is was not him.

"Oh no! Not that old Bastard who left Maria then persuaded Jasper to leave too!

"Then who the fuck are you?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't swear at me, and I will not give my identity to you that easily!" I growled. "Dorian?" he called and then a big buff vampire walked in. Reminded me a little of Emmett apart from he had red eyes.

"Yes?"

"Un chain her!" he did as he was told and roughly yanked the chains off of my wrists.

"OWW!" they both chuckled.

"Stand up, Mary!" I did, not wanting to cause any trouble with this mysterious vampire.

He walked around me a few times before stopping behind me. I stayed still, not knowing what he was doing. Unexpectedly, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him. He breathed in my scent. "Mmmm!" I breathed a shaky breath. "You smell good!"

He licked the top of my shoulder. "I touched your shoulder, it feels nice, and now let's see how the rest of your skin feels like! Let's get under that lovely top that you have on!"

I gasped. Pervert!


	4. Chapter 4

He walked around me a few times before stopping behind me. I stayed still, not knowing what he was doing. Unexpectedly, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him. He breathed in my scent. "Mmmm!" I breathed a shaky breath. "You smell good!"

He licked the top of my shoulder. "I touched your shoulder, it feels nice, and now let's see how the rest of your skin feels like! Let's get under that lovely top that you have on!"

I gasped. Pervert!

Still holding my waist he took his black gloves off, revealing his cold pale and scarred hands. His fingers crawled up my top. He nodded at that 'Dorian'. I didn't know what he was doing but I just had a feeling that is was nothing good.

Jasper POV

The whole family was planning what we should do to get Alice back. All of a sudden we were hit with a vision. It felt weird.

_A man in a ski mask was holding Alice in his arms. He was smelling her. "Mmmm" he said and Alice breathed a shaky breath. "You smell good!" he licked the top of her shoulder, and then smiled. "I touched your shoulder, it feels nice, and now let's see how the rest of your skin feels like! Let's get under that lovely top you have on!" Alice gasped. The man started taking his gloves on to reveal scarred hands. His fingers started crawling up her top. She gasped again. "In fact, let's see how it looks, shall we? Does that sound like a better idea? Hmm?" She didn't move. He did something that caused her to whimper. "Hmm" he said again more forcefully. She nodded slowly knowing there was no use disagreeing. He grinned "Good!"_

Then it ended. The whole family had sad expressions on their faces, all apart from Emmett who was angry; she was his little sister after all.

"Is that what he's doing to her?" asked Edward.

"Probably!" But how can we see this?

"But how can we see this?"

"Maybe there's two, one that is doing that to her and other watching and sending this to us?" I suggested. They nodded.

Alice POV

"In fact, lets how it looks, shall we? Does that sound like a better idea? Hmm?" I didn't move. He stuck one of his fingers into my rib cage and I whimpered. "Hmm" He said again, a bit more forcefully. I nodded slowly knowing there was no use saying no. "Good!" he said. That 'Dorian' stopped staring at us blackly and left the room. He grinned and dragged me through a door. The room had two chairs, a bedside table, a lamp and a huge king sized bed in the middle. I swallowed; this did not look good.


	5. Chapter 5

I was pushed roughly onto the bed, by that mysterious vampire. He slowly approached the bed while taking his coat off and also his ski mask. His face was covered in scars and his neck with vampire bites. He had dark brown hair that reached to his shoulders. His arms were, also, covered in bites like Jasper's apart from he had more; way more! And in different places.

"Jasper help me!" I whispered. He turned to look at me. He growled.

"Don't say his name!" He snarled. He smacked me across the face, before joining me on the bed.

He straddled me against my will, me begging the whole time.

He got on top me. I breathed heavily. He noticed and started rubbing my thighs. My eyes widened. He laughed; a cold harsh evil laugh.

His cold fingers started crawling under my shirt and rested on my breast.

"Ahh!" he said. "Forgot something!" he murmured. "Dorian!" he shouted. The vampire rushed in and grinned. The vampire that was on top me nodded to him and grinned as well. The other one stared at us with that same blank stare he gave us in the other room.

Jasper POV

We were hit with a vision once again.

_Alice was in another room, this time on a huge bed with a vampire on top of her. She screamed as her straddled her. She begged for him to stop. He breathed heavily as he began to rub his fingers on her thighs. Her eyes widened and he laughed. His fingers crawled under Alice's shirt and rested on her breast. Alice gasped. You could see the pure terror in her eyes and on her face._

The vision ended. I growled. He is going to RAPE Alice, or is, now, raping Alice.

Alice POV

His hand slid down and rested on my waist. Thank God! But then he started again. This time he grabbed onto my shirt and started to slide it up. I protested. And tried to slide it back down but no… He smacked me across the face HARD and carried on.

"No, no, no. You let me have my fun alright or you will regret it!" I didn't speak but still tried with my hands. He growled and threw me off the bed. I landed in the corner of the room.

"Don't annoy me you fucking bitch!" he stomped over to me and ripped my shirt off. I was left with my red and blue stripy bra on and jeans. Skinny. He looked me up and down. "Hmm, this looks good!" His gaze stopped just below my neck on my breasts. I covered them with my arms, but he just smiled and jerked my arms away. He pulled me towards him. He spun me around so his chest was facing my are back. "Mmm, your scent is sweet" he whispered in my ear. His hands were travelling all up my upper body. He kissed my neck then travelled down to my shoulder. I was breathing shakily. "Jasper…" I breathed. As he was right behind me, he heard me and growled. He yanked me by the hair and threw me on the bed again. I was once again found in a laying position.

"DORIAN! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" He shouted. Dorian left the room without saying a word.

"What is you… your name?" I asked my voice all shaky.

"Elias!"

**Okay, this chapter was really hard to write, so no nasty reviews! Anyway there are three things that I want to get straight with you**

**1. That Elias meant to look a lil bit like Johnny Depp, don't know why!**

**2. He is raping her but he sort of likes her as well!**

**3. The rape continues! And it gets worse! :D**

**Nikki xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

I was lying on the bed. He walked over to me and yanked me off. He pushed me against the wall and yanked me off. He pushed me against the wall. And kissed me. H A R D. he forced his tongue into my mouth. I was trying to push him away; he took no notice. His fingers were travelling up and down my back. He slipped his hands down the back of my jeans. I pulled away from his mouth.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oh yeah, I do!" he laughed. He slipped his down further. "This feels nice! He murmured. "What colour are your panties? I stared at him not showing any emotion. I noticed that Dorian kid was standing there staring blankly. That stare was beginning to creep me out.

Jasper POV

_The man yanked a now topless Alice of the bed and pushed her against a wall. He forced his lips onto hers and his hands were travelling up and down her bare back. Then slowly he slipped his hands down the back of her jeans. She pulled away from his mouth. "Oh no you don't!"_

"_Oh yeah, I do!" he laughed. He slipped his hand down further. "What colour are your panties?" Alice stared at him saying nothing. He waited looking at her. Smiling._

"_Not going to tell me?" she shook her head. "Well, I'm just going to have to find out!" he ripped the jeans off of her. "Hmm, this is a nice view!" he stared at her skinny waist and legs._

Emmett growled at what he had seen. I grabbed something and squished it causing a dent in it and then threw it.

This is all your fault!" Rose shouted at Edward. I agreed with her.

Alice POV

He waited looking at me. Smiling. "Not going to tell me?" I shook my head. "Then I'll have to find out myself!" he ripped the jeans off of my legs. "Hmm, this is a nice view!" he stared at my waist and legs. I stared at him in an annoyed way.

"Just makes me want to fee you more!" he dragged me onto the bed. He started kissing me again. He started touching me on my small breasts.

"Please… don't… do….this!" I cried. Then… he forced me!

**What is wrong with me, this chapter is way to short! PLEASE R&R! And this chapter was rushed for the one person that is probably going insane! I had to post this up quickly!**

**Nikki xoxo**


	7. Note

Okay this a note that replies to a review which I couldn't reply to, the name this is to is 'just me' that's what it says well anyways….

I am not rushing the story, it took me 4evs to write that chapter in a notebook when my laptop wasn't working in a notebook but I had to type it quickly and after that rape gets worse thingy I put a :D coz I do that, it a part of who I am and I do it like alwaaays unless I 4get ! :D see did it again :D

Nikki xoxo


	8. Chapter 7

Alice POV

"JASPER, JASPER HELP ME!" I screamed. No use; he's not going to hear me.

"There use for that Babe!" BABE? "He can't hear you, we are-" That Dorian was standing in the door way watching. "-In Dallas!"

"In Dallas hmm?" he nodded and grinned. "Whereabouts?"

"The outskirts, babe, on the north side!" I snickered. I shot Dorian a pleading look and he nodded and stared at us blankly. I still don't know why he does that. "JASPER HELP ME. I'M IN DALLAS IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" I screamed again. Elias had a confused expression on his face. My eyes wondered over to Dorian, just out of curiosity to see what he was doing. He was smiling. As if he done something good. He had a warm smile, I guess I could say. And a gorgeous face, of course. Elias wondered what I was looking at and his eyes followed mine to Dorian who was smiling. His smile soon vanished and was replaced with horror in his ruby red eyes.

"DID YOU WATCH ALL THIS?" Elias shouted. Dorian shook his head quickly.

"DID YOU GET WHAT SHE WAS SCREAMING?" his voice was desperate. He shook his head. "No…no…no sir!" he stammered.

Jasper POV

"_JASPER, JASPER HELP ME!" Alice screamed as that man was forcing It on her._

"_There's no use for that Babe! He can't hear you, we are in Dallas!"_

"_In Dallas hmm?" he nodded and grinned. "whereabouts?"_

"_The outskirts babe, on the north side!" Alice snickered. She shot a look toward the person that was sending this to us._

"_JASPER HELP ME. I'M IN DALLAS IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! She screamed again. _

"Well we know where we are going! Texas!"

"Jasper we have to think about this! This might be a trap!"

"Alice is getting raped and you want to think, Carlisle!" Emmett almost shouted.

"Yeah, I agree with Emmett!" I spoke. Rosalie who had been sobbing quietly now had a look of hope on her face.

"Carlisle you have to trust Emmett and Jasper!" she spoke, in a motherly way.

"Okay, I give in we can talk on the way there!"

"We'll take the Volvo and the jeep!" Edward said and we rushed to the garage.

Alice POV

"YOU KNEW THIS!" I shook my head.

"No I don't know his power!" I pointed out. I was quite enjoying myself; irritating him, we were off the bed as well.

"YES YOU DO! YOU BITCH, THAT'S WHY YOU SCREAMED THAT OUT!" he was shaking with rage.

"No, seriously, what is it?"

"He sends visions to people of what he can see and he can send it to as many vampires, they can only be vampires, as he wants and they can be any where in the world, but he can only be seeing it! THAT'S WHAT HE HAS BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST FEW HOURS! SENIDNG THEM TO YOUR FAMILY AND NOW HE RUINS IT BY FILMING AT THE FUCKING WRONG TIME!" he struck me on the face. I was shaking with laughter.

**Sorry about this taking so long, I am so sorry, was busy with friends, homework, doctors (I broke my fingers) and writing other stories and facebook and school and the chien! HOPE YA CAN 4GIVE ME! :D :D NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON. I'll be extra quick if I get 2 or more reviews for this chapter!**

**Nikki xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8

Alice POV

I was shaking with laughter. He hit me again and growled. He clenched his fists and ran out of the room in a flash; pushing Dorian out of the way. He was now backed up against the wall.

"Wait here!" he said to me.

"Kay!" I replied. He walked of and into another room.

Dorian POV

I took apart my already messy room to find a shirt. This was my house as a human and it was until Elias demanded me to join his force to take revenge because of my special ability. Elias wanted his revenge on this dude named Jasper who killed his mate during the Southern Vampire Wars. I felt sorry for that girl he took; she must only be about the same age as me, twenty or even less. She was so small; even as a vampire she looked highly fragile. Hopefully her family are on their way to Dallas now and rescue her before Elias cooks up another plan. I was trying to find her something to wear since He ripped her jeans and top to shreds. I found an old black and white checkered shirt that could be large enough to end just below her pants. I stormed out of the room to where Mary I think her name was, was sitting on the floor still shaking with laughter at the little incident she had with Elias and me. I hardly found it funny but she obviously did.

"put this on!" I threw her the top and she nodded. She buttoned it up really slow.

"Take your time Pixie!" she gave me the evils.

"Heyy, not nice!" I chuckled and then smiled at her.

"Anyways, I'm going to help you get out of here and get you back to your family!"

"That's sweet!" she smiled at me warmly. I was mesmerised by her beauty for a minute before I realized what I had to be doing.

"Have you got a mobile phone?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No it was out of battery so I left it at home, sorry!" she apologised. "It's okay, we'll have to get out of this house and run away then you can use mine to call your Mate and tell him where you are!"

"What about you power?"

"He might be driving!" she nodded and mouthed 'right'.

Elias POV

I was upstairs with the TV on. I wasn't really watching it; I was planning what to do now that her family found out where we are


	10. Chapter 9

**So this is it. THE NINTH CHAPTER! Yaaaay! Please R&R!**

Elias POV

I was upstairs with the TV on. I wasn't really watching it; I was planning what to do now that her family found out where we are. Just as I heard a thud below, an idea hit my head.

Jasper POV

I felt relived that we finally knew where Alice was and all I wanted to do now is get to her and hold her in my arms… forever… but then there's the possibility that either he can run away with her to another location, or the place where she claimed to be was just a made up thing by the person who gave us the vision. Nonetheless I was driving over 100 miles per hour with Rosalie and Emmett in the back and Edward, Carlisle and Esme in his Volvo behind us, just as fast.

Edward POV

The only thoughts running through my mind were… I shouldn't have yelled at her, it is all my fault and… well maybe she deserves this? Maybe this is what could have happened to Bella because of her… Maybe…. No! My little sister does not deserve this, she doesn't deserve anything what that vile sadistic vampire is doing to her and it is all my fault. She is my little sister, and I have to protect her from no matter what!

'I don't want my girlfriend to be a soulless monster like yours…' was one of the last things I said to her before she left and didn't come back. I ordered her around when deep down I knew I shouldn't be doing that… I knew she couldn't handle it… and yet I still continued to pressure her… and that's the reason why she left in the first place!

Alice POV

We ran into a forest hoping that Elias wasn't following or knew that we had gone. We heard him laughing in the house. Has he gone insane?… Or has he thought up a plan? I gulped and stopped as a vision hit me.

_I was once again in the presence of my family. In Jasper's arms… just as a Mexican Vampire came into view dragging along a few Newborns and… Elias…_

"_Take them!" her voice was strict and sharp, holding a thick southern accent…_

_The Newborns obeyed and ran out to grab both me and Jasper dragging us along quickly with them, Maria and Elias following… too quick for the family to run after us and help… _

"Wha…What? Why did you stop?"

"They are going to come… but you forgot he knew Maria!" my voice broke_, _my body shook and I fell to the floor sobbing.

**Sorry this took so long to write, I kind of lost interest but then got back to it…. Hope ya like :D :D :D Review please?**

**By the way, sorry if anything doesn't make sense in past chapters, this chapter nad next chapters…. :D :D **

**Nikki xoxo**


End file.
